


Appreciates You

by SmallRussianAvocado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRussianAvocado/pseuds/SmallRussianAvocado
Summary: James Potter can't sleep, while Sirius Black's mother says something consequential.
Kudos: 2





	Appreciates You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has some depictions of abuse and some swearing, do not read if you are uncomfortable with that or it may be triggering for you.

James rolled over in his bed again. He couldn't sleep, and it wasn’t doing him any good to think about why. 

It was the Christmas holidays, and Sirius was back at his family home, 12 Grimmauld Place. 

James knew all about what happened to Sirius at home, and he always maintained that Sirius would be welcome to stay at his place if need be, but that stubborn idiot stayed behind if only to protect his younger brother, Regulus. 

James grimaced. He didn't see why Sirius gave so many shits about Regulus. The kid was practically a Death Eater for Merlin’s sake.

He sighed and got out of bed, creaky hardwood floorboards making strange noises as he tiptoed downstairs. 

Rustling around in the cupboard for a chocolate frog, James looked over his shoulder and out the window at the stars, wondering what Sirius was doing at this moment. 

Sirius stood flattened against his bedroom door, looking into the eyes of his mother. Her dark irises bore into his heart as she screamed at him. 

“MUggle PORtRAIaTS IN YOUR ROOM, MAKING FRIENDS WITH A WEREWOLF, FOR MERLIN’s SAKE SIRIUS BUCKLE DOWN AND START BEING MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER”

She glared at him for a moment more before lashing out, her hand colliding with his cheek, making a resounding crack in the corridor. 

Nobody came to see what was going on, this occurrence was a daily one. 

His mother opened her mouth again, a new tirade of words pouring from her vulture-like maw. 

“IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE REPUTATION THAT THIS FAMILY UPHOLDS! I WORK HARD TO KEEP THIS BLOODLINE NOBLE AND AM I GOING TO HAVE IT BESMIRCHED BY SOME SILLY LITTLE BOY? AS FAR AS I CARE YOU CAN GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE” 

The last words were said with a finality that seeped into Sirius’s heart and poured ice through his veins. “Fine,” He said quietly, turning to go into his room, locking the door shut behind him with a handy spell that he and Remus had come up with. 

James sat at the dining table, still staring out at the entrancing patterns that the stars made in the dark sky. His eyes slid out of focus as his thoughts drifted back to Sirius. He imagined Sirius emerging on a broomstick through the starry night. As the thought crossed his mind, a knock came at the door. James glanced at the clock on the wall, wondering who could be calling at this time of the night, before remembering that it was a magical clock, and as such did not tell the time. He got up to open the door and was shocked by who greeted him. 

Sirius stood in front of James’s door, grinning sheepishly, but there were tears in his eyes. 

“How did you get here mate?” Asked James, studying his cheek, which Sirius knew had a mark on it from his mother’s admonishments. 

“I took muggle transport,” He said, accepting James’s incoming hug. 

“I have a question, James?” 

James nodded, looking at Sirius.

“Can I stay here from now on?” 

James hugged him even tighter this time, patting him on the back. 

“Of course you can Sirius, and you better fucking get used to living somewhere where your family appreciates you” 

The End


End file.
